The present invention pertains to dampers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to one-way and two-way dampers that use a strand-type tether strap to control movement of an object.
Movement dampers are used in various assemblies to control the movement of assembly components. For example, damper devices can be used to control the movement of spring actuated drawers, doors and other components. Dampers can provide a more controlled, gentle and smooth operation, than would otherwise occur from the movement caused by release of the spring energy.
It is known to use control arms to limit movement of a component such as the door of an automobile glove box, the cover for a center console of an automobile or the like. Such devices also have application in and utility for furniture drawers and doors. Typically, damper devices are linear in design, with an opening stroke directly related to the length of the control arm. Such dampers are not readily adaptable to installations requiring different operating stroke lengths. As such, if a longer or shorter stroke is desired, a new arm must be designed. This requires that new molds be prepared and new components manufactured for the specific application. Known designs also are bulky, requiring significant space in which to operate.
String-type tethers are also known. However, these tether devices require the use of expensive materials that do not stretch in length from use. One known material is a KEVLAR® string. KEVLAR is a registered trademark of Du Pont and pertains to synthetic resins or plastic materials for general industrial applications. If the string were to stretch, operation of the device could be adversely affected. Known string-type devices also exhibit “jump” during movement, which is an undesirable characteristic when the smooth, progressive movement of an object is desired.
Known dampers are of the two-way in that they dampen movement in both directions. Conversely, one-way dampers dampen movement in only one direction. Typically, one-way dampers are not readily adaptable to two-way damping operation, and two-way dampers are not readily adaptable to damping operation in only one direction.
As a result of the limitations in the design of previous dampers, it has been necessary to design, manufacture and stock a variety of different damper embodiments for different operational stroke lengths, and for use in applications that require either one-way and two-way damping operations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a damper that can be readily adapted for use in both one-way and two-way damping operation. Desirably, such a damper can be readily adjusted for damping operation along different stroke lengths. More desirably, such a damper uses a reduced number of specific parts for damper operation in the one-way or two-way damper designs.